


fights over tea

by starsareoverrated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsareoverrated/pseuds/starsareoverrated
Summary: In the midst of a worldwide lockdown, a slice of domestic scuffles and a regrettable promise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 28





	fights over tea

'September is coming,' she said, lifting the mug of her hurriedly made tea from the low table beside their seat on the floor.

'I do know when the weather changes, Granger,' he muttered, 'and it doesn't make a difference any longer what month it is.'

'Don't say that-- look! We can try out this new potion.' Brandishing the rolled up issue of _Advanced Potionmaking_ , she found the page showing an illustration of the latest brew of Pacifying Potion.

'That looks like sludge. I don't want to chug it after making it.'

'Well, how about this--'

'NO,' he shouted, standing up from the window ledge where he had been lounging with Hermione, looking down at the drab, empty streets. 'I don't want to make potions, or-- or find new ways to entertain that orange ball of yours or try new rune drawing techniques!'

Eyes wide, Hermione looked at her boyfriend of the past six months and felt like she hadn't in a long time. This was the Draco who knew all her weak spots-- her Draco knew them too-- the difference was in that the old one used her insecurities against her, belittling her and using any opportunity to taunt her. She looked blankly to the cobbled path outside their apartment-- wishing ardently that they could go on a walk outside or have some fun just gazing at the autumn landscape and making slow, sweet love under the stars. She missed the stars so much.

But. 

But they couldn't.

Not while the world battled against disease. Not when plague laid whole countries to the test and found them wanting.

Hearing a sigh, she peeked at Draco who stood exactly where he had vented. He was looking at her with something resembling an apology in his gray eyes, and, knowing that the depth of his feelings was not fully conveyed by his carefully trained eyes, she offered him a soft, accepting look, and waited.

'I apologize,' he said, predictably. 'It's been--'

'Hard, I know,' she interrupted. 'But, I am here for you, Draco-- a floo call away is Narcissa and your other friends. We can just go and talk to them over the floo, right?'

He shook his head. 'I am sorry,' he repeated, 'that I've been so selfish. I know you're trying to make me feel better, and I...I love you so much for that.'

She smiled. 'I love you, and you've been helping me as well. I think its just a bad day.'

'All days blend into one another,' he quipped, reaching for her hand which still held the Potions magazine.

'You could always teach me to ride a broom the right way in the extra room,' she offered, curly brown hair jumping around her amused face.

'That could be arranged,' he shot back, biting off a chocolate waffle from the tray laden with sugary treats on the table at his shoulder.

Hermione paled. 'That was a joke.'

The answering smirk was not reassuring. 'We can put in extension charms and tie some padded stuff to your knees and elbows. Got to keep you in one piece.'

That evening, the extension charm was duly cast and Hermione Granger spent many an hour trying to keep herself upright on a levitating piece of wood.

All to amuse her equally accommodating boyfriend. 

Maybe she could slip him some Pacifying Potion and sate herself with the resulting hideous expressions.


End file.
